


Like Daddy Like Harvey

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Specter-Ross Family Photo Prompts [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: Every year, for the past three years, PSL had hosted an annual Halloween Trick-or-Treat for the employee’s children. The event served a dual purpose of giving the everyone a half-day break and a mini-social event where people from different departments can interact—an initiative Harvey started after becoming managing partner. This year, Mike and Gabe have a little surprise up their sleeve for the costume contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY MARVEY HALLOWEEN!!!** We might not have the MarveyWeek on Halloween this year but here's a special treat for those who need a little domestic!Marvey~ A special thanks to  Rainyrin for the prompt, and _the really awesome **Buzzwell** for beta-reading and cheering this one_.  <3 <3 <3

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

 

One thing that Mike liked about having his own secretary was that she kept him on time. Well, on most days anyway. He picked up the phone on the island counter, thumb sliding across the screen on instinct. 

 

_**Message:** Eagle on the hunt! Eagle on the hunt!_

**Message:** Vulture on its tail!

 **Message:** Do you think I should start sending my CV out again?

 

11:43 am on the 31st of October and they were going to be late.  

“Gabe! Buddy, come on. Papa’s gonna be majorly pissed if we don’t make it to lunch! You’ll miss out on all the trick-or-treat candies again. You know what happened last year,” Mike shouted, knotting his tie as fast as he could with nimble fingers.

Amy, his cheery secretary, had already bombarded his phone with messages. She kept him updated with Harvey’s mood and whereabouts from the Donna Super Information Network. At times, it scared him how _well_ she got along with tenured EA. They made a frightening combination together.

 

“Patrick Gabriel Specter!” He bellowed one more time then checked the clock again; 11:51am. Yes, they were going to be late. His husband would have his head on a silver platter to serve to the HR director.

 

_DING!_

**Message:** It was nice knowing you, bossman.

 

Every year, for the past three years, PSL had hosted an annual Halloween Trick-or-Treat for the employee’s children. The event served a dual purpose of giving the everyone a half-day break and a mini-social event where people from different departments can interact—an initiative Harvey started after becoming managing partner. Heightened social ties showed fruitful results in overall productivity.

Several kids were running around when Mike and Gabe entered the building function room which had been rented for the day. It was transformed into a spooky Halloween Town from  Tim Burton’s Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Oh, hey, Mike!” Rachel greeted, two fluffy fake cat-ears on top of her head.

Mike laughed at her ridiculousness. “Oh, Rachel, you’re hosting this thing?”

“Urgh, yes, Louis is punishing me for the Caraan Case. That was a real bad one—whoa oops!” A mini-Batman and a mini-Robin zoomed between them, nearly toppling her over. “God, I hate children. Did I ever tell you how much I hate children? I was an only child. Thank god we didn’t end up together because all this—” she twirled her fingers around, “—this I can’t handle on daily basis. I’d take Louis trying to flirt anytime than this.”

“You do fine with, Gabe! You even babysat a few times.”

She sighed. “That’s Gabe. He’s my godchild. I love that kid more than anything, you know that, Mike. But kids _for me_? Uh-uh, nope, not gonna happen. I’m going to be a strong independent woman like Jessica and run this whole firm when Harvey retires. Speaking of mini-You, where is Gabe?”

“He’s still with his tour group, uh, the last one.” Mike rocked back and forth on his heels. “We were kinda late—costume problems.”

“Trick or treat!” Bubbly little voices chorused, stopping in front of them. The last batch arrived just in time for a late lunch that the firm set out for the children. In a few years, Mike thought, they would host a Hogwarts feast on Halloween before Gabe got too old for it.

Gabe Specter strode into the hall wearing a light blue pinstriped button-down, midnight blue slacks, shiny adorable brown leather shoes, and dark broad tie with tiny stars embroidered. Many people didn’t understand who he was, but they did.

Rachel’s brows shot up to her hairline.

“Yeah,” Mike chuckled, “I’ve got to say, he’s not that too far off the mark.”

“Daddy!” Gabe chirped, barreling past the small group of children. “Daddy! Daddy!” Hands rose high above his head, reaching for Mike. “Up! Up! Up, please!” Despite the way he dressed, there was no doubt who his other father was; everything about his happy-go-lucky demeanor shouted Mike.

“Alright, come up here, buddy.” Mike patted his knees and opened his arms wide.

Gabe giggled and ran, squealing as Mike lifted him high in the air. “Yieeeee! Yieeee! Up! Up!”

“Argh. Buddy, you’ve gotten heavy. Daddy can’t hold you up—oh no—argh—booom—swooosh!” Mike pretended to drop Gabe, pulling the child up at the last second. Another wave of giggles erupted from the little boy as he clung to his dad with all his chubby arm’s strength.

“Daddy, mean!”

Mike laughed as he lowered his son. “Hey, buddy, did you get a lot of candies today?”

Gabe nodded.

“You going to share with me and papa when we get home?”

“Yes!” Gabe said with a toothy grin.

Mike moved to ruffle Gabe’s hair but stopped short. Gabe’s hair was meticulously gelled down and parted clearly to one side. It took them forever to get the stubborn blond tresses down. There was no guessing from which dad he got the messy hair from.

In the end, he kissed Gabe on the cheek and urged him to the kids’ table. “Alright, go have fun, bud. I spy some fresh orange juice at kiddie table. Why don’t you go and drink a cup while waiting for lunch, yea?”

“No!” Gabe shook his head. “I dunwan orange juice! Milk, please.”

Rachel cocks her eyebrow at the request. Mike shrugs.

“Harvey,” he explains to her, “He lets Gabe away with everything—even chocolate milk in the morning. Can you believe it? _The_ Harvey Specter—health freak extraordinaire—can’t even resists his own son when Gabe asks for it in the morning. I said that he can only drink it before bedtime. No pre-made stuff too. It needs to be cocoa so we can control the sweetness.”

It looked, for a moment, like Rachel’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Who are you and what did you do to my best friend? You know, the one who loves burgers and pizza with the cheese in the crust?”

Mike rolled his eyes, snorting. “I had a kid, Rachel, that’s what. That sort of thing just happens when you get a kid. Plus,” he leans in, conspiratorially, “You don’t know how wild a kid can get when you haven’t seen _Harvey’s kid_ with a sugar rush. We’re going to have to regulate the candy he gets today so he doesn’t go up then crash.”

“Daddy?” Gabe, who hasn’t moved an inch, tugged on Mike’s sleeve. “Milk, please.”

Mike bend down to his knees. “No can do, buddy, you know that milk is only for night time, right? You don’t want to get all sleepy in the middle of the day, right? You’re going to miss the rest of the trick-or-treating later—and games, you love games!”

“Milk?” Gabe’s eyes started to water, as if the reality of Mike’s words dawned on him. “P—please?”

“You and Harvey have to talk that out, Mike, solidified front and all,” Rachel noted, patting him on the shoulder.  “I don’t know how you and Harvey do it.”

“With lots of patience and understanding,” Harvey answered, appearing out of nowhere in his dapper midnight blue suit and shiny dark brown leather dress shoes. He smiled pleasantly at Rachel but the smile that he gave Mike blew the first one out of the water. “You’re late,” he said in the same deadpan manner but his eyes were shining brightly. “Trouble at home?”

Mike shook his head, bringing Gabe closer to him. “Our little Specter insisted that he look _perfect_ . Remind him of anyone, _dear_?”

Harvey rolled his eyes. Aimed at Mike, it looked affectionate more than annoyed. He too dropped to his knees beside his husband so that they can both be at eye-level with little Gabe. “Good morning, little monster, I missed you at trick-or-treat this morning. You going to join the tours after lunch?”

Gabe nodded excitedly, seemingly forgetting his earlier protests.

Mike whispers something into Harvey’s ear, making the older man chuckle.

“Who are you supposed to be today, little monster?”

“Papa!” Gabe’s entire face lit up. “I’m Papa!” He threw his arms to the side, then did a suave little spin. It reminded everyone in the room of a much-younger Mike when he first tried copying the way Harvey dressed. Those days were long gone now and Mike had his own style that Renee catered to, but those were fond memories.   

At that, Harvey smiled ear-to-ear—a rare thing to see in the office. He was known for being a tough no-nonsense senior partner to everyone in the building. That’s because they rarely saw him with his family.

“Man, Harvey’s a complete and utter sweetheart at home, isn’t he, Mike?” Rachel quipped, eyebrow rising.

Mike neither confirmed nor denied her inference. He tossed Harvey a look then grinned. “I take the 5th,” he said, meeting Harvey’s questioning gaze. “I told him that he can be anything he wanted this time. You know he kicked up a fuss about not being a wizard last year. I let him choose this year He changed his mind at the last minute. He wanted to, and I quote, look just like his papa, end quote. Well, what do you think, Mr. Specter, sir? He makes a handsome you, don’t you think?”

“Urgh,” Donna joined in, face wrinkled. “I let Harvey away for two minutes and I have to endure this second-hand flirting again. Jesus, guys, are you guys twelve? You’re two grown _married_ men who have lived the gay American dream with a surrogate baby. Isn’t the honeymoon phase supposed to last for a year or something? It’s been five!”

Mike and Harvey laughed. Gabe grinned at his other godmother, crooked just like Mike’s.

“Are they always like this, Gabe?” She asked the child.

Gabe opened his mouth, his parents both shook their heads, then said, “Yep” with a big grin on his face. “Always. Always. Always!”

Harvey glared at Donna. “Don’t go teaching my son new words. He’s going to be using that for the rest of the week.” Beside him, like he said, the three-year-old kept repeating the word like it was the most interesting word in the world. “Hey, bud, isn’t it time for you to eat? There’s food on the table and orange juice.”

“No juice, papa.” Gabe shook his head with a pout, “Milk, please.”

Mike sent Harvey the stink-eye. “ _This_ is the reason why I don’t want him getting used to chocolate milk in the mornings. Cocoa’s not for every day, Harvey, and you know it. You tell me I’m giving him bad eating habits when you can’t resist those puppy dog eyes.”

“Well, he gets it from you. Five years and counting, and I still can’t resist you,” said, Harvey, ever the sap. “Why don’t I see if the old Specter charm works on him too, huh?” He twisted to face a pouty Gabe. “Can’t do milk today, buddy, we aren’t at home.” Gabe’s lips started to quiver. Harvey’s eyes darted around the room—spotting a blue plastic mug not too far away.

“Oh look,” he said pointing to it. “That looks familiar. Don’t you have a blue cup at home, Gabie?”

Gabe followed Harvey’s line of sight, then nodded.

Harvey grinned. “Well, since you’re being Papa today, Papa likes drinking his coffee in _my_ blue mug. Won’t you drink your orange juice in _your_ blue cup?” He coaxed gently. “You _do_ want to be Papa today, right? Papa doesn’t drink chocolate milk in the afternoon. Papa drinks it at night time. What do you say to milk later tonight and orange juice for lunch, buddy? Good deal?”

Mike and Rachel watched in awe as Harvey, still the best closer in New York City, closed the deal on his own son.

Gabe looked conflicted for a few seconds but slowly agreed. “Pwomis, Papa?”

“Promise,” nodded Harvey, kissing Gabe on the forehead. His eyes darted to Donna, who like magic, summoned Harvey’s signature blue mug from the somewhere in the office and handed it to him. “Thanks, Donna.”

Donna winked. “Of course, I’m awesome like that. You should give me a raise.”

“Nice try, but I just gave you one. Try again on Thanksgiving.” Harvey shook his head. Turning to Gabe, he held out his hand for the little boy. “See, buddy, it’s fresh orange juice, look at all that pulpy bits.” Harvey ladled fresh juice into Gabe’s plastic cup.

Gabe thanked him. Then, just like his father, placed a hand on the table while he took a sip. Not too far away, Mike got a vision of Harvey this morning, looking the same. He took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the toddler, grinning like a maniac.

Rachel immediately noticed. “Something funny, Mike? Is it an inside joke?”

“No joke,” he replied, reviewing his work. It captured Gabe at that perfect moment when he sipped on the blue cup. He looked every bit like his father. Mike’s chest swooped. “It’s just…” he swiped left a few times until he showed Rachel the picture of Harvey days ago. His husband was in the exact same pose.

“Oh my! Isn’t that cute” She cooed.

“What’s cute?” Donna asked, peeking over Mike’s shoulder. “Mike, you should post that on your Instagram page. You do have an Instagram account, right? No, wait, don’t answer that. I know. I follow you. Edit those two together! It’ll be super cute! It’ll win best Halloween costume for sure! Amy can blast it to all the secretaries! It’ll be epic!”

And so, Mike did.

The caption said; OMG, look at my two cuties over here! #littleHarvey #myLittleMan #hotHusband4ever

 

_DING!_

**Message:** I take it back.

_DING!_

**Message:** I love my job.

_DING!_

**Message:** Mike you broke the internet!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad. I've been busy with RL. OMG I got my first real job!!! So, I don't have too much time to write now. Huhu. This will be one of the last few that I've been working on since I started. Updates or new stories might be a little slow for a while until I get used to it~ 
> 
> ***
> 
> As always, if you liked or enjoyed this fic, you should know what to do. **Comment/Kudos/Bookmarks** are always appreciated by this author. :) 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
